In the dark, love conquers all
by tornthrough
Summary: Something has happend to Hermione. Even though she has made it as Head girl she has changed. Her friends have gone, they didnt return with her to school. Draco is still the same he will never change... HPB spoilers


DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of these characters or places, they all belong to J.K Rowling… she is an excellent writer; I would never steel anything away from her.

A/N: This story contains HBP spoilers, but not many, this is my story, my reality so who cares what happens as long as the story is good, right?

story

In the dark, love conquers all

Chapter 1

A little something for you

The darkness was always there… it never wavered.

She couldn't see the face of the ones she loved. She could only here their soft breathing in the darkness, their gentle voice coxing her on.

Then they had left her alone. They had a banded her… they blamed themselves for what had happened.

She knew it wasn't their fault. She told them, again and again.

But they had left her… disappeared into the night. She didn't get a goodbye, she didn't get anything.

They left her alone.

Scared and helpless.

_flashback_

_The simple harmonica floated in a beam of moon light. It looked so innocent, so fragile._

_Hermione reached towards it, her fingers were mere millimetres from the moon light._

"_Hermione"_

_Harry's voice reached her ears before she could move her hand any closer to the harmonica._

"_What Harry?"_

_She was irritated, why was he stopping her now? _

"_Hermione, remember the locket? These Hoxcruxes aren't as innocent as the look."_

_Hermione sighed._

"_Yes I know that Harry, remember I was the one that told you that, can't you please just relax? I can look after myself. I don't need you looking after me as well as Ron."_

_Her fingers passed through the moonlight and grabbed hold of the harmonica, the metal felt cool against her hot palm. She let out a deep sigh, barely aware that she had been holding her breath._

_As she slowly withdrew her hand, the moonlight flicked towards her face, the soft light intensified, she was paralysed she couldn't move anything, she could barley breath. She heard Harry's shout of alarm before everything went black. _

_end flashback_

Tears slowly slide down her face, leaving tiny tracks across her cheeks.

She felt the train moving beneath her, she could hear the other children talking or shouting in the other compartments.

"What's wrong Granger? Missing your Potty and Weasel?"

Draco sat opposite her. They were in the Heads compartment.

She could hear the smirk form on his lips.

He had made it as Head Boy. How, she did not know.

Hermione turned from the window to look at him.

Her eyes seemed to look straight through him to the wall.

"No Malfoy, I was just thinking of Professor Dumbledore's death, and how I will never see him again. No thanks to your actions and Professor Snape's."

Draco drew in a quick breath.

"I don't even know why you have returned, no one wants you here, and no one cares for you. I don't even think Pansy will climb into your bed ever again after your actions."

She heard the swish of robes, before she felt his hand around her throat.

"Don't ever talk like that to me again Granger." He hissed into her ear. "Or I swear I will rip your tongue from your mouth."

She hissed back.

"I would like to see you try Malfoy."

Draco breathed deeply committing this moment to memory, she was so vulnerable.

Draco pulled back Hermione's head by her hair and bit her neck, hard.

Hermione cried out in alarm.

She tasted amazing.

Draco pulled away.

"A little something for you, so you remember me and the years we have spent together."

He pulled back and sat back down.

A smirk plastered on his lips.

He opened the book he had been reading and returned to the world within.

Hermione heard the rustle of the pages and his slow breath.

Hermione gently touched were he had bit her.

The smell of blood was thick in the air.

It was bleeding. She knew it would scar.

She slowly stood and stepped towards Draco.

Draco placed the book next to him, looked up to her and smirked.

"What do you want Granger?"

Hermione straddled him and gently kissed his soft lips.

He was stunned, but that only lasted for a minute.

He started kissing back.

His hands gently running up and down her back.

One finally resting on her neck the other on her waist.

Hermione didn't expect that.

But she continued kissing him.

Relenting to his begging tongue the kiss became passionate.

His body responded.

He didn't mean for it to happen, it just did.

Hermione felt him harden against the inside of her thigh.

She pulled away from his lips and whispered seductively into his ear.

"A little something for you, so you remember me and the years we have spent together."

Draco groaned.

She slowly got off him and returned to her seat, a small smile playing over her lips.

Well that's the first chapter, but I need your reviews, so on your way out could you please review I need your opinions and stuff like that… even flames… as long as it is a review… I'm getting desperate!

Please?

xox

tornthrough

P.S

To all my readers, this is the fix up of the first time I posted this, Sorry ppl I just had to fix this chap a bit, some of the small details were getting on my nerves.

I hope you like the adjustments.

xox

tornthrough


End file.
